Forget Me Not
by Devine Thoughts
Summary: The trio was back and happy again, but when a fatal accident causes Hermione to forget the present and only remembers the time with Draco, what will happen? How can Hermione love Ron again? Will she ever?


It was a magnificent afternoon – crisp orange leaves swept onto Hermione's legs, they were dancing right before her eyes. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. Wind whistled in her ears and right with them was laughter. Each breath she took; it pulled her more and more to her imagination.

She heard swing sets, and children laughing. Hermione quietly walks up to the swinging kids, but was stopped. They grabbed both of her hands and started to spin her around. Her footsteps started to repeat his, and swung faster and faster until everything else was blurry except for them two.

"You guys are going to get sick!" a man shouted out, "don't make us worry about our dearest daughter having her leg broken by spinning!"

The realization that they weren't the only ones there abruptly stopped their rhythm and the couple fell on the lawn. He broke Hermione's fall. She was giggling and held onto him tighter. "I can't see straight yet, I'm holding onto you because I can't really tell if I'm moving or the ground beneath us is!"

"You're supposed to be the smart witch," he whispered in her ear, along with a chuckle. His deep voice made her get goose bumps. He lightly pushed her aside to him. He knew she wasn't in the right mind and was still getting over the "high" he had given her. "Hermione," he whispered to her, trying to get her attention. "Your parents. They're coming."

It didn't seem like it affected her. "Dad, I'm fine. Just playing around..." she mumbled, it looked like she was just talking to the sky. She had a dumb look on her face, it made him laugh slightly.

"Make sure she gets her mind back together soon, at least before dinner," Her dad said with a smile. "I wouldn't want my precious daughter making a fool of herself in front of the whole family."

"She'll be okay," he reassured him, "She'll be more than okay, she'll be apologizing sooner or later of making a fool out of herself, like always."

"You know her like the back of your hand already,"

"Well, I am in love, sir."

Hours passed afterwards, but the time only felt like mere seconds. The smell of her house was already embedded with the scent of apple cinnamon; the added mixtures of pumpkin pie, biscuits, and a variety of herbs—basil, mostly.

"Honey, I simply love you and that you're so happy, but don't you miss having Harry and Ron around?" her mother asked while she was throwing around the salad to mix everything up.

"You miss them more than I do," she muttered, sitting on top of the kitchen counter. From the view she had outside the kitchen's window, she saw her little blonde ferret chasing around her little brothers and sisters. Hermione's smile was genuine. "They all never got along anyways. At least, not with Ronald, still. We have been together for four years; known him since I was 11." The sneaky Slytherin caught Hermione's glimpse and blew her a quick kiss before he went back to paying attention to her younger brother, what she assumed was wrestling, but in reality it just looked like a mess.  
"I mean, who knows, he might propose soon."

"Oh Hermione!" her mother cried, "Too soon! You don't want your mother to cry! You're my baby!"

"I'm 26, mother dearest," Hermione chuckled. It only seemed like a split second before she heard screaming, coming from her mother's mouth. Except, this wasn't her voice. It came out to be deeper, manlier.

"Hermione, HERMIONE!"

_Too late._

"Is she okay?!"

"Oh my god, is she breathing? Check, Harry!"

Hermione couldn't open her eyes. She realized the voices, it were her friends. What happened? _Why can't I open my eyes?_

"We – we need to bring her to the hospital!" Ron said through cries. "Hermione, please, say—do anything!"

_Ron, I'm right here. But where am I? Where's Draco?__  
_

xx

"We were playing Quidditch; my sister Ginny fell off her broom. All Harry and I thought were to save her from falling over a hundred feet. We, well, weren't paying attention to where the broom went, and…" Ron stopped and looked down. Waves of guilt entered into him, word by word. "She just won't wake up. Wake her up."

"It seems like she had a concussion. You should be thankful she is still alive, Mr. Weasley," the doctor said, she sounded mean and old, just like her looks. She was definitely wasn't the type of doctor you didn't want to get on your bad side. "We can't do much as of right now but wait till she wakes. By then, we can tell by her motions and actions how severe it is."

So they waited. While Ginny and Harry came by as much as they could, Ron stayed day and night at the hospital, waiting till she made a move.

Four days. Four days it took for her to move her hand to her head to scratch it, "Where am I?"

"'Mione!" Ron cried out. He wanted to hug her so tight but he stopped himself, she was still fragile. "Doctor, nurse, anyone, she's up!" he looked back at the confused brunette, "I have to get Harry and Ginny here. They're going to be so happy!" he exclaimed. "I'll be back before you know it, okay? Love you, I'm happy you're safe." he kissed her quickly on the forehead. When he exited the room, the doctor entered.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Granger." The doctor said, looking back onto her paperwork. He knew most of her background, he knew that Ron was her soon to be fiancee, that Harry and Ginny were her best friends. He also knew about her old life, her "ugly, dark, ferret" life, according to Ron. "How do you feel?"

"What happened?" she asked quietly. She had a look of evil planted onto her face. "Why am I here?"

"You had an accident. Nothing too bad. You hit your head and fell asleep for a few days. You're okay. What's the last thing you remember?"

Hermione ignored the doctor's question. "I don't want _him_ near me," she snarled. "How dare he act like he loves me all of a sudden when he decided to ignore me all the time! I don't want him here. Where's Draco?"

"Oh, oh. Right. Okay. I'll make sure he won't come in. I'll be back soon."

"You never answered my question!" she screamed. The doctor ignored the girl's yells and headed back out of her room.

"Make sure none of her friends go inside. She doesn't want any visitors right now." he told the nurse.

"How is she?" the nurse asked.

"Let's just say, no one is really going to be happy," the doctor sighed.


End file.
